narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hibiki Kigiku/@comment-24132811-20131106034956/@comment-24132811-20131107124334
You’re welcome! Thank you for being so open-minded and accepting of my feedback. First, let me be clear, you did absolutely NOTHING wrong. Kiku really does offer a lot to love. The points I made are easy to make because my eyes were fresh, where yours had been working really hard. ^_^ Let’s see… regarding her parents, I can’t quite articulate what’s bugging me about it. Maybe it’s the match of job title with the place of employment for her father? Or perhaps the title that you chose? Konoha doesn’t have a university (as far as I know) so a professor seems out of place. If you made him a medical researcher, that would fit in a laboratory setting. So would a research scientist, or just a regular scientist. If you wanted to give him some status, he could be a leading medical researcher/research scientist/scientist in ______ (super important field, like … effects of hosting tailed beasts on jinchuriki or something. One of my OCs is a leading researcher on blood limits). If you made him a renowned research physician, then he belongs in a hospital, but we have to be careful to not make him stronger than Tsunade. It might be better to avoid this one so not one accuses you of trying to usurp Tsunade, though. As for her mom, “geisha” just seems inappropriate. I don’t know if this was the word you actually intended to use. If you meant one of those ladies who professionally performs or teaches tea ceremony, then she would be a tea master. It’s important to consider whether she studied or she inherited the tea ceremony school, though. If she inherited, Kiku’s family is probably rich and Kiku and her brother would’ve been forced to devote their lives to tea ceremony so that one of them could inherit. One of my OCs got all messed up when I made her an heiress to a famous tea school. I realized it was impossible to make her a shinobi, too, and I had to start over. ;-; LOL @ “but then I got lazy”. I do this, too! I’m like, “I don’t care anymore.” LOL There’s nothing wrong with making her the same age as the canon cast. Their classroom was filled with people, most of whom they had little or no relationship with. You could put them in the class room, and in your stories mention a conversation here and there Kiku has with a canon character, or a mini-adventure, or observations she makes of the canon characters, but not depend too heavily on making them friends if that bothers you and let Kiku live her own life independent of canon. Nope, that’s just my own estimation of service record statistics. I’m really picky about getting things right when it comes to that kind of thing for my own OCs (you should see my ridiculousness when I write my PoT OCs). I made a spreadsheet where I enter any current age for a character and subtract the graduation age to get the years of service. Then I use Kakashi’s service record averaged over his years of service, and multiply the averages times the OC’s years of service. I figure Kakashi worked pretty constantly and has a healthy record, so it’s safe to use him for a base figure. You can use whatever numbers you want, but it’s important to take into consideration rank and years of service. A chunin or jounin will likely have missions well into the 100s. One think I always see, though, is people listing S rank missions for their genin/chuunin. S rank missions, with very, very special exception, are only undertaken by jounin. I do have an OC and an OL up! Please feel free to feed back! My OC is still heavily under construction and most of her info is missing. It’s been crazy lately but I’ll try to finish her over the weekend.